krishnamurtifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:Aryel Sanat 9 Maitreya
MAITREYA Il est intéressant de voir comment K évoquait Maitreya. Il se peut qu’il ne l’ait fait qu’une seule fois après les années 20, car il s’obstinait généralement à refuser de décrire ou de définir les aspects intérieurs de sa vie — probablement pour ne pas les donner en pâture à la machinerie du mental. K était lié à un ami, un érudit de Bénarès, Jagannath Upadhyaya, professeur au Hindu Collège de cette ville. Ce professeur affirmait que selon Vishudhanand, un éminent adepte du tantrisme qui avait vécu à Varanasi (Bénarès) vers 1900, les enseignements secrets du tantrisme et ceux du groupe intérieur de la Société Théosophique étaient intimement liés. Aux dires du professeur, peu de temps après que K eut été « découvert », le swami était venu notifier à Annie Besant la venue imminente du Bodhisattva Maitreya, et de sa manifestation dans un corps humain; selon le swami, le corps qui avait été choisi était celui de Krishnamurti.Pupul Jayakar, Krishnamurti, sa Vie, son Œuvre, Éditions Âge du Verseau, 1989. La réponse de Krishnamurti fut la suivante : Le Maitreya ne peut se manifester, car ce serait comme si le ciel se manifestait. C’est l’enseignement qui se manifeste.Pupul Jayakar, Krishnamurti, sa Vie, son Œuvre. K n’aurait pu faire cette déclaration s’il n’avait eu l’intime conviction qu’il savait ce qu’était, ou qui était, Maitreya. Cette réponse ressemble en outre étonnamment à une déclaration que fit HPB dans les Instructions ésotériques : « Les Esprit Planétaires » que Maitreya ne s’incarnent plus dans l’univers cependant,...ils apparaissent sur terre en tant qu’Avatars de l’auteur.H. P. Blavatsky, Collected Writings, vol. 12, p. 600, « Concerning the Secrecy Required »; La Doctrine Secrète, vol. 5, Début du chapitre intitulé « Quelques motifs du secret ». La réponse de K évoque ses premiers écrits poétiques, dans lesquels il mentionnait que le Bien-Aimé semblait avoir un centre partout et une circonférence nulle part — comme le ciel. Il n’y nie aucunement l’existence de Maitreya ni du Bien-Aimé, pas plus que celle du ciel, d’ailleurs. Dans L’Immortel Ami, il décrivit le Bien-Aimé d’une manière qui rappelle la description que fait Argüelles de Quetzalcoatl, cet être à la fois singulier et pluriel : Dans la vallée où le nuage suspendu Dans sa solitude Cherche une montagne où se reposer, Dans la fumée tranquille montant vers le ciel, Dans le hameau à l’approche du couchant, Dans les fragiles guirlandes que laisse La fuite éperdue des nuages, Là tu rencontreras mon Bien-Aimé. ....Le tonnerre des montagnes Remplit mon âme De la force De Sa voix. Dans le vacarme d’une vaste cité, Dans les gémissements criards des véhicules rapides Dans la pulsation lointaine d’un moteur, À travers les voix de la nuit, Les sanglots de la souffrance, Les cris de joie, À travers l’horreur de la colère, J’entends la voix de mon Bien-Aimé.J. Krishnamurti, L’Immortel Ami, Éditions Adyar, Paris. Ainsi, le Bien-Aimé que décrit K est à la fois « partout » et « ici ». La raison principale d’une telle imprécision, c’est qu’on fait une description, son contenu se fige en une image glaciale, inerte, alors que ce qui est décrit peut être extrêmement vivant, bouger sans cesse et présenter de nombreuses facettes, voire de multiples dimensions. Cela rappelle beaucoup le dicton bouddhiste suivant : « Si tu vois un Bouddha sur la route, tue-le », ou ce proverbe chrétien, analogue, bien que beaucoup moins connu : « Si tu vois la Vierge, crache-lui au visage ». L’un des slogans les plus fameux de Hegel serait ici le bienvenu : « Toute détermination est une négation ».G. W. F. Hegel, The Logic of Hegel, traduit de l'Encyclopedia of the Philosophical Sciences, par William Wallace, Londres : Oxford University Press, 1972 1817, p. 171. Bien que cette expression soit habituellement attribuée à Hegel, elle est tirée de l’Omnis determinatio est negatio, la Lettre L des Œuvres Complètes de Spinoza, Éditions La Pléiade. Wittgenstein, dans sa tentative d’élaborer une manière de philosopher absolument nouvelle, s’est exprimé ainsi : Il y a vraiment des choses qui ne peuvent êtres mises en mots. Elles se manifestent d’elles-mêmes. Elles sont le mystique. ....Mes propositions servent ainsi d’élucidation : quiconque me comprend finit par reconnaître qu’elles sont insensées, après s’en être servi — comme d’échelons — pour les dépasser. (Il doit, pour ainsi dire, rejeter l’échelle après l’avoir gravie). Pour accéder à une juste vision du monde, il doit d’abord transcender ces propositions.Ludwig Wittgenstein, Tractatus Logico-Philosophicus, Éditions TER et Éditions Gallimard. Une excellente discussion entre Krishnamurti, Wittgenstein et Alan Watts figure dans Into Every Life a Little Zen Must Fall : A Christian Philosopher Looks to Alan Watts and the East, de Alan Keightley, Londres : Wisdom Publications, 1986. En dernier recours, l’exploration des « choses qui importent » exige, de la part du chercheur, une mutation au sens que K donnait à ce terme. C’est un fait apparemment incontournable. Le langage, les concepts, les argumentations en tous genres n’ont en fin de compte aucune influence sur les investigations, ils font obstacle et nuisent à la compréhension. Ce type de recherche relève d’un esprit d’initiative dans lequel on ne sait quelle direction prendre; le mental analytique n’y a pas sa place; ne serait-ce que pour envisager une telle quête, il faut une maîtrise et une discipline extraordinaires. Il semblerait que le mieux que l’on puisse faire, en termes de langage, soit de garder à l’esprit cette phrase de Wittgenstein : « De ce qu’on ne peut voir, il vaudrait mieux ne pas parler ».Cette fameuse expression de Wittgenstein, censée résumer son Tractatus, et qui en est la dernière phrase, s’énonce ainsi : « De ce qu’on ne connaît pas, on ne devrait pas parler », même si cette édition particulière en propose une traduction beaucoup moins intéressante : « Ce dont nous ne pouvons pas parler devrait être passé sous silence ».